


The Author Apologizes In Advance To Your Feelings

by 3Memeotaqu3



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Author Apologizes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Memeotaqu3/pseuds/3Memeotaqu3
Summary: My 2 favorite shows come together to make everyone sad.





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to do this for a long time, because I love both of these shows. Words can not express how much I love them both. But still, it’s gonna get sad up in here.

Running at this point was all Izuku knew. Running past corridor, corridor, and corridor as far as the eye can see in a monochromatic world with random nonsensical shapes.

No reason to go forward, yet no will to go back. Just going where the world took him, which was a pearly white staircase with an also stark white door.

If only he had just left the door closed.

What awaited him was nothing short of hell. The sky was gray, buildings wracked with ruin were dangling from the sky, and in the distance he saw two human-like figures caught in a fight.

One, was smaller, more nimble. He had a large scar on half of his face, and his head was adorned with red and white hair. He seemed to be wearing a blue suit, and ice seemed to be spewing from his body at the other figure.

Said other however, was far bigger. Almost monstrous in size compared to its combatant. It was wearing a large unchanging smile, yellow, almost horn-like hair, and no eyes. It was hanging upside down with the top part in the air with the decimated buildings, and the bottom was the face and upper body.

Midoriya couldn’t look away from the vast devastation from where he stood. The smaller one was clearly struggling, and incapable of taking on what they were trying to do. “This shouldn’t be happening!” he screamed, with almost no one to hear his cry.

“It can’t be helped. He’ll keep going as long as he needs to,” another voice responded. Midoriya looked down, and spotted a faceless cat next to him.

“There’s only one way to make sure this horrible event doesn’t take place.” It said. “And you are the one who can prevent it.”

Izuku couldn’t believe what was being said. For his entire life, he was seen as simply ordinary. As completely regular. There was almost no way that he would possibly be able to stop this horrible outcome. But, he was willing to try.  
“Can I really stop all of this from happening?”

To this, the creature responded. “Yes, the way for you to stop this madness from ever occurring,”

A building heads straight for the icy boy, hopping from building to building.

“is for you,”

He loses his balance, and starts to fall into the oblivion below as a mighty yet intimidating laugh sounds in the distance.

“to become a hero.”

A bright green light envelopes them, with wind seeming to come from below Izuku’s feet. The light increases, with everything being taken in.

And then Midoriya finds himself on his bed, head raised and sweaty from what was either a really weird dream or a an acid trip, preferring the former.


	2. It’s About, To Go Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *laughs evilly in the distance* Midoriya gets a little wake-up-call that his world is about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me this long! School’s been hard, motivation’s been hard, learning Mob Psycho exists then binging it was hard when you go through it to fast, yadda yadda yadda. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this second installment!

Midoriya decided to get up and start the day, putting the past dream behind him. He got up, and took to his mother’s room, following the sounds of a little girl’s shouts. “Wake up, Mama! Wake up!” Opening the door, he saw a little girl with snowy white hair, red eyes, and a yellow headband shouting atop a lump of comforter and blanket. Being the helpful big brother he was, he decided to help by pulling the covers off of what appeared to be a lady with dark green hair, introducing her to the rays of the shining sun.

So then he decided to take to his own morning routine. Shower, toothbrush, clothes, the normal type of things. By the time he was in the kitchen, his mom and sister were already there, with her energetic green eyes greeting his happily.

“Good morning, mom! Good morning, Eri!”  
“Good morning to you too, blanket-nabber!” She handed his breakfast to him with the playful insult on the side. He quickly ate his meal next to the girl said his goodbyes to his mother, then was off.

He strolled down his quiet street, passing the verdant trees and light blue sky, on his way to a large building with a conglomeration of other students going towards it. On the outer level of the horde, we’re two quite familiar people. One, was wearing blonde hair parted to the wearer’s left, who was talking to a reasonably taller and broader man with dark blue hair and glasses.

“Good morning Iida, Monoma!”  
The two boys turned around to their friend in surprise. “Well, good to see someone’s caught up.” the blond joked. “Aww, sorry, I’d woken up a bit late.”

“It’s ok Midoriya,” said the blue haired boy with a swift wave of his arm. “I mean, at least you’re here now.” That was true. Anyway, the three all simultaneously walked down to the school building, where a quite strange surprise awaited them.

———

“Well I’m just trying to keep and safe and healthy, and what does he do, leave the house with nothing but a few packs of whatever weird substance-“ And how could they forget their rather, enthusiastic teacher, Yamada Hisashi. He was a grown man who for some reason chose to wear his blond hair in all sorts of wacky hairstyles and outfits, today being in a rather tall curve, almost like a banana. He was wearing a gray argyle sweater with blue jeans and square-frame glasses, ranting about his husband who seemed to constantly be running out of the house with nutritional packs as opposed to an actual breakfast.

“-if he’s going to do this at least don’t do it all the time I mean we’ve got a…” and the motor-mouth has finally stopped. “That reminds me class! We have a new student with us today!” Oh Jesus lord he’s started again.

The teacher walked over to the door of the room, opened it, and in stepped the last person Izuku would have expected. The new student was none other than the boy with the red-white hair and facial scar from the dream.

He marched himself to the front of the room, with a stern and quite intimidating look on his face. He took a marker from the board up front, and spelled his name. All while staring intensely into Midoriya’s core.

“Greetings, my name is Shouto Todoroki.”

After the initial greeting was made to his class, several classmates of Midoriya’s seemed to flock over to the newbie.

“Hey, so, where did you go before here?” “Did you do any clubs or sports?” “Yeah, any hobbies?”

In an attempt to separate himself from the ravenous mob, he ejected himself from his seat. “Forgive me, but I feel rather unwell. Midoriya,” he said, calling the attention of the green-haired boy.

“You are the nurses aide, are you not? Then could you please see me to the nurse’s office?” Naturally, Midoriya quickly obliged.

Of course, saying he’d do it is easy. Actually walking with the ominous, yet intriguing, new kid an awkward two feet apart through the quiet and desolate halls of the school was the hard part. 

“....so, um,” Izuku made a small yet brave attempt at conversation. “How did you know that uh, I was the-“ only to be cut off. “The teacher of ours told me. simple.” But then he stopped in the middle of the hall, prompting his green-haired partner to do the same and have those emerald green eyes meet his own grey and blue.

“Listen to me. I want to be as crystal clear with this as I can. You enjoy your life, right? Your family, friends, and all the good things surrounding you, right?”

Such a question caused Izuku to be taken aback. Of course he enjoyed it all. There was almost no negative aspect of his life he could think of off the top of his head. For what reason would this stranger of all people be asking him such a thing?

“Y-y-yes, of course! I really do!” Midoriya took a step forward, as if confronting Todoroki. but why are you asking me this?”

To this, Todoroki retaliated with a stare even icier than those he had before. “Because I wanted to make sure you understood your situation before I say this. Izuku Midoriya, if you truly feel this way then you will heed my warning. Under any circumstances, do not try to change the life you have now. If you do, you can, and will lose these things you hold dear.” He then looked away from the greenette, who was carrying his face in a look of shock and dismay.

“I know my way to the nurse’s office from here. You can head back to class.”

And there he left Midoriya, to contemplate the words he had just heard. Unaware that something was hiding, waiting, watching in the shadows for an opportunity to offer another part of Midoriya’s prophetic dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all of this. Give kudos and comments if you enjoyed it, or constructive criticism! It makes me happy to know I’m making others happy!


	3. It’s About To Go Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s about to go down, Todoroki isn’t down to clown, and for once the author is proud of how it turned out.

After his close encounter with the absurd kind, it made other actions he performed throughout the day seem to allude to something. What it was, Midoriya was unsure. But something seemed to be strange about his new classmate.

 

For one thing during math, he seemed to be abnormally adept at it. Todoroki got called up to the room’s front. Asked to solve the problem on the board, he completed his task in seven seconds flat to the amazement of everyone in the room.

 

His academic work wasn’t the only thing that deserved great praise. Gym class also gave the polychromatic boy the ability to show off his athletic abilities. On the track, it seemed almost as if time had stopped for everyone else, and gave for him and him alone. And when it was time to jump over the bar, it was almost as if a fire was lit under his feet. He sprang over the metal bar, and gloriously landed on the pillow-like mat on the other side.

 

Anyway, Midoriya’s attention was certainly caught, so he decided to talk everything over with his friends.

 

“and then he just left.” After hearing this, both of his friends had different reactions. Both did seem to be shocked at the knowledge that their good buddy could sort-of see into the future, but at the moment it was being superseded by the dream-warrior/stalker.

 

Iida, being the responsible fellow he was, attempted a rational theory. “Maybe you had seen him a few days before you had your dream, just never noticed him. After all, all people in dreams have faces that you’ve seen before.”

 

Monoma however, seemed to take a more, joking, route to figuring out what was ailing Midoriya. “Midoriya, according to all known laws of having weird things happen to you, I diagnose you with either being magic, or he’s your soulmate. Now do you have any weird marks on your body? Hearing anything abnormal? You seeing red strings at random?”, he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Naturally, his carefreeness wasn’t taken too lightly.

 

“Monoma! Midoriya is clearly distressed by this situation, and the best you can do to help is joke about it?!” Iida shouted. Of course, the joker-ish blonde retorted, saying he was only trying to help.

 

Back and forth, the two argued while their friend could only think to himself. 

Trying to calm himself down from the possible possibilities of what’s going on. But finally settled on a temporary solution. “Hey, how about we just go to the music store, and talk about this later?” To that his friends agreed.

 

————

 

And to the music store they went, the strange phenomenon out of their minds. Over classical, rock, and pop they pondered together. But while Midoriya was listening blissfully to a song from some headphones, he heard an odd, grizzly voice, speak to him. One that seemed all too familiar.

 

_ “Midoriya, please, help!” _

 

Izuku awoke with a slight startle. 

 

_ “Help me, please!” _

 

The voice seemed to be coming from far away, yet not too far to be barely audible. It led him out of the music store, and into a barren, broken down, and less colorful part of that mall. Like a siren’s song luring a ship to dangerous waters in hopes of finding the source of that eerie yet powerful melody.

 

Izuku wandered, looked, and explored this part some more. But nearly found more please for help, interrupted in between loud bangs of metal which seemed to be getting louder and in greater numbers, until they seemed to practically fall right in front of our green-headed hero. The noises coming from two things.

 

One, a shape appearing close to that of a small animal. It’s form ripped and ragged into the resemblance of beige cat with torn ears, a black and grey collar with decorative pipes along its frame, and no face to speak of except for a mouth.

 

The second thing, luck (or lack of) may have it, was the very boy he’d been trying to forget about for a while now. The red and white enigma who had followed him through his dreams, his school, and now his social outings. He was wearing that same blue jumpsuit from their first encounter. Only this time, he was wearing bright embers on the left side of his body, a translucent blue crystal on his right, and a look of desperate anger on his face.

 

“Midoriya, what did I say? Don’t go near that thing and get out of here!” He shouted. Which wasn’t the best thing to do to a person, especially when they’re backing away from you with wide eyes and mouth, cradling said thing in his arms while stumbling over his own words.

 

“T-todoroki! Why are- what is this thing?! And what’s going on with your arms?!” To the queries, he merely responded with a resigned sigh. “It’d be too much to explain to you. Just hand over the creature.” Todoroki slowly moved his right arm to remove the animal from Midoriya’s grasp. With the latter too scared to move, he could only gaze in fear as his could-be attacker crept toward him.

 

**_Clang!_ **

 

The mysterious man in front of him was suddenly struck to his knees by a metal pipe to his head that rolled to the ground, with a blonde and a blue haired pair of figures running behind him. Iida grabbed the startled boy by the hand while running, which encouraged his friend to start running as well. Monoma struggled to keep pace with him, panting yet struggling to start a conversation amidst the spontaneous chaos.

 

“Hey, why, why’d you just run off?” Midoriya, barely processing what had occurred, was still in a state of shock, which was evident due to his constant looking around and making confused noises. This led Iida to attempting to learn just what on God’s green earth just happened. “Midoriya, are you ok? And what were you thinking going alone when an unknown person seems obsessed with you? And-“ And then Iida saw the creature in his classmate’s arms. “Just what is that?”

 

This caused the green haired boy to snap out of his confused haze, and explain himself. Or at least try to. “Uh, I dunno! I just heard this thing calling me, and I saw it hurt, and I, I just don’t know!”

 

The confusion of this situation was getting out of hand. He was running down an old hallway under a mall with his buddies and a debatably living entity in his arms, with an also debatably living entity behind him who got clocked in the head with a pipe. Izuku‘s heart rate must’ve been through the roof, as it was beating like a war drum and barely keeping pace with his own legs. 

 

At the speed blood was coursing through him, his senses started to play tricks on him. They began telling him that he wasn’t in an underground hall anymore, but in a brightly colored maze, with fences made of iron crosses adorning the sides of his path. That him and his friends were suddenly surrounded by sheep-headed people with sharp teeth and menacing eyes. That they were whispering to one another, 

_ “a few lost lambs descend from the heavens”, “they stray from the path of purity”, “they needn’t go to the shepherd”, “they must be sheared”,  _ over and over to each other. His living nightmare showed the sheeple taking out shears the size of their heads and cornering him, marching toward the demise of their adversaries.

 

But then his waking dream showed something else. It showed the sights and sounds of a bright flash of yellow light. And the sudden and unseen blows to the shear soldiers. It showed blurs of red and white coming off of a caped crusader with bright yellow hair and bright blue eyes. And as he was about to have his tired eyes and body take command, his body let him hear one last thing from the outside.

 

“Another four to the million.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! I gave a few obscure hints as to who will be whom in the next chapter (that really only make sense if you read the manga), but if you want you can guess in the comments! Also please don’t hesitate to share what you thought and read my other works!

**Author's Note:**

> Try to guess who The Large Boi is.


End file.
